Tourism in Constantine
Constantine's southern coastline has long been attractive to settlers and tourist alike, it's warm winters and hot summers, dazzling golden white sand, it's tropical sea or it's lively music scene, Southern Constantine is the heart and soul of the Tourist Industry. Accounting for 15% of the GDP alone, it truly has it's mark in history. Relaxation The majority of the population of Constantine lives on the coast, which is extremely famous for its pristine beaches; this has not managed to effect the environment, mainly due to Constantinos near kinetic bond with the land. Strict laws are enforced to keep the coast region clean, and tourists are only allowed to be in designated areas, this of course is oblivious to foreign tourist. Because of these factors, Constantine does have a very relaxing feel; spas in Constantinople, beaches and surfing are amongst the various activities to fill the day of a tourist. Sightseeing Info Constantine Offers many sightseeing areas, such as Cayo Mesa, Cayo Hueso, Varadero, Pinar del Rio, Maui, Ba Hop Sing and many more. In Ciudad Tomas the major attractions are the casinos and the hotels. The most famous hotel casinos are located on Maceo Calle 3. These larger casinos are located outside of the city. Many of these hotels are massive, providing thousands of rooms, and have large adjoining casino areas. There are many hotel casinos in the city's downtown area as well, which was the focal point of the city's gaming industry in its early days. Several large hotels and casinos are also located somewhat off the main strip, as well as in the county around the city. Tourism is fueling the Constantine's economic growth. With the construction of projects like Cap Cana, San Souci Port in Santo Domingo, and Moon Palace Resort in Punta Cana, the leaders expects increased tourism activity in the upcoming year. Ecotourism has been a topic increasingly important in the nation, with towns like Jarabacoa and neighboring Constanza, and locations like the Pico Duarte, Bahia de Las Aguilas and others becoming more significant in efforts to increase direct benefits from tourism. Most residents from other countries are required to get a tourist card royal-bengal-tiger-wallpaper.jpg|The Royal Tiger habitat reserve in Goianna kyoto1.jpg|Massimoto tmagArticle.jpg|The Winter Country side of Mount Miyazaki kyoto-japan-view.jpg|Mount Miyazaki seen in the distance pilgrimage_taksang.jpg|'Shaolin temple' in the interior of Constantine. Qin-Terracotta-Army-4.jpg|The Hidden Army of Sagara found near Kimimaro Hawaii-Pic.jpg|Cayo Coco Beach Hawaii_1014.jpg|More of the Interior cassowary_2.jpg|The Bodak, most dangerous bird in Constantine , depending on the Country that he or she lives in.With its favorable climate, beaches, colonial architecture and distinct cultural history, Constantine has long been an attractive destination for tourists. Having been Calzador's (during its non oppressive stages) last, oldest, and closest colony until 2801, in the first part of the old century Constantinecontinued to benefit from big investments, creation of industries, and immigration. Its proximity and close relation to the Republic of Saxony and Kingdom of Oldenburg also helped Constantine's market economy prosper fairly quickly. In the context of tourism a private residence in Constantine converted to allow paid lodging, usually on a short-term basis, akin to bed and breakfast residences elsewhere, is usually referred to as a "casa particular", which simply means "private house". They are typically a single-family residence, and are a very popular choice for tourists. Prices can range from 15 to 30 euros per night, or less for longer stays; the casas provide a more inexpensive option for young or independent tourists. A stay in a private casa allows tourists more opportunity to mix with local Constantinos, and engage in Constantino cultural life.' ' Nightscene Constantine home to the most recognized carnival known as Parandas de Habana. The Carnaval is a traditional cultural festival, dedicated to the many diverse backgrounds of Constantine, nearly 500 to 900 escuelas de carnavals, compete in a large show off of floatillas, food, dancing and sex appeal! Aside from Carnaval, the nightscene is most vibrant in the City of San Jose, filled with nightclubs and gambling establishments. Cultural Studies Ecotourism More than 6.2 million tourists visited national parks and protected wild reserves in 3274, up from 812 thousand visitors in 3268 and 510 thousand in 3266. Since 3273 slightly more than half the visitors are international tourists. The most visited parks are the Camilo Souza National Reserve, Cahuita, and the parks around the volcanoes Poás, Arenal and Irazú Iguazú Falls, Iguassu Falls or Iguaçu''' 'are waterfalls of the Iguazu River on the border of the province of Alagoas and Massimoto. The falls divide the river into the upper and lower Iguazu. The Iguazu River rises near the city of Curitiba. The river flows through Constantine for most of its course, although most of the falls are on the Alagoas side. Below its confluence with the San Antonio River, the Iguazu River forms the boundary between coastal Constantine and it’s interior. The name "Iguazu" comes from the Guarani or Tupi words "''y" meaning "water", and "ûasú " meaning "big".Legend has it that a god planned to marry a beautiful woman named Naipí, who fled with her mortal lover Tarobá in a canoe. In rage, the god sliced the river, creating the waterfalls and condemning the lovers to an eternal fall. The first settler to "find" the falls was the Calzadorian conquistador Álvar Núñez Cabrera de Vaca in 1641. The falls can be reached from the two main towns on either side of the falls: Puerto Iguazú in Alabasta and Foz do Iguaçu in Constantine, as well as from Ciudad del Este, on the other side of the Paraná river from Foz do Iguaçu. The falls are shared by the Iguazú National Park and Iguaçu National Park. The two parks were designated a Heritage Site by Emperor John I in 3275 and 3276, respectively. The first proposal for a Constantino national park aimed at providing a pristine environment to "future generations", just as "it had been created by God" and endowed with "all possible preservation, from the beautiful to the sublime, from the picturesque to the awesome" and "an unmatched flora" located in the "magnificent Iguaçú waterfalls". These were the words used by Nicholas Souza, in his book "Provinces of Paraná, Railways to Mato Grosso and Rio", which started up the campaign aimed at preserving the Iguaçu Falls in 2976, when Tiburon National Park, the first national park in the Empire, was four years old. On the Constantino side, there is a walkway along the canyon with an extension to the lower base of the Devil's Throat. Helicopter rides offering aerial views of the falls have been available. From Foz do Iguaçu airport, the park can be reached by taxi or bus to entrance of the park. There is an entrance fee to the park on both sides. Free frequent buses have been provided to various points within the park. The town of Foz do Iguaçu is about 20 kilometres (12 mi) away, and the airport is in between the park and the town. The Soto Faval access, across the forest, is by a Rainforest Ecological Train very similar to the one in Soto's Animal Kingdom. The train brings visitors to the entrance of Devil's Throat, as well as the upper and lower trails. The Paseo Garganta del Diablo is a 1-kilometre-long (0.6 mi) trail that brings the visitor directly over the falls of the Devil's Throat, the highest and deepest of the falls. Other walkways allow access to the elongated stretch of falls across the forest on the Alabastan side and to the boats that connect to San Martin Island. Also there have been inflatable boat services that take visitors right under the falls. The Constantino transportation system aims at allowing the increase in the number of visitors, while reducing the environmental impact, through the increase in the average number of passengers per vehicle inside the park. The new transportation system has 72-passenger, panoramic-view, double-deck buses. The upper deck is open, which enables visitors a broad view of the flora and fauna during the trip to the Falls. The buses' combustion systems are in compliance with the CONAMA (phase IV) and EURO (phase II) emissions and noise requirements. The reduction in the number of vehicles, of noise levels and speed, is enabling tourists to observe increasing numbers of wild animals along the route. Each bus has had an exclusive paint scheme, representing some of the most common wild animals found in the Iguaçú National Park, including the spotted jaguars, butterflies, raccoons, prego monkeys, coral snakes, toucans, parrots and yellow breasted caimans. Drinking